


Mycroft's machinations

by Whytejigsaw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytejigsaw/pseuds/Whytejigsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Nicole!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mycroft's machinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolebrander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolebrander/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Nicole!

Mycroft stood at the back of the room, hovering like a manager. The small wedding party had moved indoors after the ceremony and were now clumped around tables decorated with bright yellow and white daisies. The top table was also round: Molly hadn’t wanted to be on display like some weddings. He frowned as he noticed his small niece was missing from the table. Her parents had failed to notice. In fact, they were currently engaged in vile romantic comedy behaviour. Sherlock was grinning as Molly fed him a piece of cake.

A tug of his hand brought his attention to the ground, where Imogen was now standing. Covering his relief with a stern avuncular frown, he addressed the tiny miss.

“Did your parents say you could leave the table?”

“No. They didn’t notice me leave.”

“And do you want something?”

“Why are you standing at the back? Aren’t you happy, Uncle Mycroft?”

“I prefer to watch from the side lines.”

“That isn’t any fun,” said Imogen solemnly.

“I like to control the fun.”

“Why did Mum and Dad get married?” asked Imogen.

 _Oh god,_ thought Mycroft.

“Well, they love each other.”

“But they already did – does the wedding make it different? A girl at school said parents had to be married otherwise…” she trailed off.

“What girl was this?” Mycroft was mentally taking out a notebook. “Parents don’t have to be married, and it makes no difference whatsoever to the children. Pay no attention to the other children at school, they’re idiots.”

“That’s what Dad said. He said that most people were stupid but I should sometimes pretend to agree with them.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes, he says it’s easier than being a “know-it-all”.

“Quite right, Imogen. Did he also tell you it’s ok to be smug in your head though?”

“What’s smug?”

“You know when you’re right and can prove it?”

“Yes!”

“Well like that, but you don’t say it out loud.”

She nodded.

“Will we have some cake too, Uncle Mycroft?”

“Yes, let’s.”

They moved towards the buffet table, laden with delicious desserts. _The diet could be put aside for such an important family occasion, surely._ Mycroft took a piece of raspberry cheesecake and handed Imogen a fairy cake.

“Oh, there you are, sweetheart. You mustn’t disappear like that.” Molly hurried over, holding up her long dress to aid walking.

“You and Daddy weren’t paying any mind. Have you come to get more cake to feed him?”

Mycroft smirked over his niece’s head at his sister-in-law. _Oooh, that was a new phrase to get used to._

“Are you enjoying yourself, sister-in-law?”

“I am indeed, brother-in-law. Better not let Sherlock see you with that cake! He’ll have comments.”

“Oh, is Uncle Mycroft not allowed cake?”

“He is of course. But your father likes to make jokes.”

“Dad doesn’t make jokes. He sometimes doesn’t even get them.”

Mycroft placed his hands together in an unconscious imitation of his brother. “The innocence of youth”.

“Are you sure you won’t make a speech, Mycroft?”

“Thank you, no. I’ll leave all of that to the best man.”

“You’re a bit put out, that Sherlock didn’t pick you, aren’t you?”

“Not at all. I prefer to stay outside these things.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, even if you are pretending not to enjoy yourself.”

“I’m not pretending.”

“I know you pulled strings to get this venue. It’s booked solid for months, and we only decided to get married 2 months ago.”

“I merely made a phone call.”

“We really appreciated it.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, I did. Sherlock wouldn’t care if we got married in a mud hut in Kenya. I still can’t believe he agreed to marry me.”

“Yes, well, the having two children with him was probably a clue.”

“Wrong,” said Sherlock, coming up behind them, his arms encircling Molly’s waist and fiddling with the yellow satin bow.

“Sherlock!”

“Molly, it’s Mycroft. He worked it out ages ago.”

“This cake is excellent,” said Mycroft, tactfully changing the subject as Molly led Imogen away to the loo.

“Yes, we thought you’d like the various options.”

“I don’t know why I wasn’t invited to the cake tasting though.”

“I thought you would be busy with that thing in Syria, actually,” said Sherlock.

“You really have changed,” said Mycroft.

“What because I got married and have children? I’m still the same Sherlock Holmes.”

“Actually, I meant that you knew there was a civil war in Syria.”

“Lucky guess…”

“Sherlock, I hope there will still be time for the occasional consultation with your new arrangements?”

“Our bi-weekly game of Operation is sacrosanct, dear brother.”

Mycroft allowed a small smile and nodded his head.

“In that case, I really should go and check on Anthea. I’ve left her in charge of some rather delicate negotiations.”

“Well, just make sure you’re back in time for the dancing. You’ll have to take Mummy – Dad’s hip won’t allow it.”

“I simply cannot wait.”

“Oh you love it all really.”

“Really?”

“I am never wrong.”

“I thought you always got something wrong.”

“Molly’s trained me up a bit.”

“Well, that is certainly true. I shall leave you to your dancing.”

Mycroft walked away, smiling to himself about his machinations, both worldly and familial. He might well enjoy himself, but it wouldn’t do at all to appear to have fun. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
